


Strained Marrige

by OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli



Series: Elsanna Week 2015 [3]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, Elsanna Week, F/F, Marrige, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli/pseuds/OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has gone horribly wrong, and now the entire marriage could be at risk. <br/>Day 3 of the Elsanna Week challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strained Marrige

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my contribution to Elsanna week 2015.   
> The idea for this came to me about halfway through yesterdays submission, and now I have a plan to bring the rest of the week together.   
> I Can't wait!

Strained Marriage

Elsa found herself in her study, once the room had been a refuge for her, a place to get away from everything for a while and not have to do anything. She could instead focus on reading, or listen to some music on the radio. 

Anna had always been willing to respect her wife’s need for solitude every so often, but now it wasn’t the same. 

Baby booties lay on one corner of her desk, a gift from a friend when the good news had come out, now stared at her forlornly, a reminder of what they wouldn’t ever have. 

A knock on her door got only a strained go away Anna. Followed by the unmistakable sound of Anna dejectedly slumping to the floor. 

“This isn’t fair to me either.”

Silence.

“You have to come out at some point.”

More silence. 

“Damnit Elsa, I never wanted something like this, its not fair, this whole ordeal is hurting me and all I want is you to hold me.”

Anna was crying against the door now. Elsa could hear her. Brushing away tears that she hadn’t noticed were there and wrapping her arms back around herself, Elsa shuffled over to her door. Her hand resting on the handle to let the love of her life in. 

“This was a terrible idea from the start, I knew it wouldn’t work.” The words were muttered, never meant for her to hear, but she heard them all the same.   
Ice gripped her heart, and Elsa could feel herself crumpling to the floor, even if it felt like nothing was ever going to make her feel again. With Anna against her it felt like the whole world was against her now. 

“If that’s how you feel, then just leave.” 

When later asked, Elsa would never claim to remember saying those words, but here she was saying them. 

She was met with silence for a long time, then the eventual sounds of Anna moving around upstairs, followed by the bang of the front door. 

Elsa cringed into herself at the sound of the door slamming. Now she was more alone than she had been her entire life. Now she had no way to hide her tears, instead sobbing into her hands, feeling so incredibly desperate for Anna to come back.

Except Elsa knew that she wasn’t.


End file.
